The Most Stupid Digidestined Yet!
by ReimeiOokami
Summary: Meet 2 new digidestined who are so unbelievably stupid rated for stupidiness and some swearing. R&R Contains 02 and Frontier! Genre: Humor, Romance, Parody and Adventure. OC and OOC
1. Eggs and Digithings

A/n I have not had time to write a story for so long I'm glad I finally got this up, Sorry if there are any punctuation mistakes I'm not good with it. This is a story about digidestined you don't now. Oh no more homework! And by the way Sophie's thoughts are in italic and Maisie's are in bold.

It was a bright sunny day, Sophie a girl with short brown hair and a fringe was sitting with her best friend Maisie who has short blond hair.

They didn't now that that day they would find out about Digimon.

"Hey Maisie do you think that we are special in any way?" asked Sophie.

"Maybe and stop being so negative with every thing," answered Maisie.

Suddenly a big pink flash appeared and two eggs came out, one was yellow with blue and green stripes and the other light blue with darker blue spots.

"Sophie what are they!" Shouted Maisie.

"Don't ask me but I think there meant for us," Whispered Sophie.

"Maybe but which one is for you and which one is for me."

"I don't now which one do you want."

"Uhhhhh I think we should take the one in front of us."

"So I get the yellow and you get the blue."

They picked up their egg and went home.

_I wonder what will come out of the egg when it hatches I hope it's friendly I wonder why the egg is yellow, maybe something peed on it._

**I wonder why me and Sophie got them is Sophie correct are we special, well I think mine is way prettier than Sophie's egg hers ****looks like someone peed on it.**

Sophie was in her room looking at the egg she didn't tell her mum encase she made her get rid of it. _I wonder if Maisie told her mum._

Maisie was also in her room looking at her egg. **I am so glad my dad died in a car crash last year or I would have had to give my egg to him.**

"Maisie honey bedtime," shouted Maisie's mum.

"Oh Shit," Murmured Maisie.

The next morning Sophie got out of bed early; today she was going to meet Maisie to discuss the eggs. _I hate my life why does every thing happen to me?_

She looked around for her egg and saw it sitting on top of her TV. _Hu? I didn't put that there, oh great now I've got a ghost problem._

Maisie had slept very well and woke up early too. **I bet Sophie is being negative about herself, now were is that bloody egg. **Before she started looking for her egg she got changed she wore a light blue hoody and blue jeans. (Duh) **Now where's that egg, uh oh I think I've lost it. **She looked everywhere but had no luck.

They met by the bench were the eggs first appeared. _Wow Maisie looks troubled and why is her hoody so fat._** Oh no here she comes how can I tell her I lost my egg.**

"Hi Maisie where's your egg," Asked Sophie.

"Uh…………….. What egg," said Maisie sounding panicky.

"OH MY GOD MAISIE YOU LOST YOUR EGG!"

"Uh no."

"THEN WERE THE HELL IS IT!"

"I…..um put it down somewhere."

"THEN GO GET IT!"

Maisie went to go and pretend to get it, she turned around and Sophie noticed that the egg was in her hoody.

"YOU IDIOT MAISIE IT'S IN YOUR HOOD!" Shouted Sophie.

Maisie turned around and started blushing.

"I knew that ha ha ha."

She got he egg out her hood and sat down on the bench, Sophie came to join her.

"So now that's out the way lets talk about the…uh…..uh…………………….uh," said Sophie.

"What was that word?" asked Sophie.

"Wow I forgot it too, Said Maisie.

"Well how are things at home?"

"Fine we're over the shock of my dad being dead; in fact I'm glad he's dead."

"That's mean but cool, oh why can't I just make up my mind I'm so stupid."

"No yo……….."

"OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW MY EGG BIT ME!" Shouted Sophie.

"That's the word we forgot, egg."

"NO REALLY MY EGG BIT ME!"

"Hey who are you calling egg missy," said an unusual boy voice.

"AAAHHHH YOUR EGG TALKED!" Screamed Maisie.

"No it didn't it hatched," proclaimed Sophie.

"Oh I knew that."

"Are you two done yet I'm bored," Yawned another unusual girl voice.

"I've only hatched and all you two have done is chat chat chat," It said again.

"And I haven't introduced my self yet. I'm Dotmon," announced the yellow sphere with eyes and a mouth.

"And I'm Pyomon," exclaimed the pure white ghost shaped thing.

"Nice to meet you but what the hell are you," Asked Sophie.

"Ye what the fuck are you," Piped in Maisie.

"So very sorry but we are…." Bragged Dotmon trying to sound posh.

"DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS!" cheered Dotmon and Pyomon together.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH MONSTERS!" Screamed Sophie.

"Grrrrrrrr WE'R NICE MONSTERS!" Shouted Dotmon jumping up and down on Sophie.

At that moment there was another pink flash and two peculiar objects came out.

"Ah! What are these," proclaimed Sophie examining her one that was dark pink.

"Don't ask me." Answered Maisie also looking at her one that was orange.

"I wasn't asking you I was asking the Digithings."

"Hey it's Digimon." Said Pyomon annoyingly.

"Sorry Digimon."

"Well there called Digivices and you two must be digidestined," explained Dotmon.

"D-D-D-Digivice," staggered Maisie.

Suddenly the digivices started to glow and a pink ball whent around Dotmon and an orange one whent around Pyomon

"Dotmon digivolve to......Unkmon," shouted Dotmon

"Pyomon digivolve to......Pipomon," shouted Pyomon.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH THEY GOT BIGGER AND SCARYIER!" Screamed Maisie.

"NO THEY DIGIVOLVED DOOFUS!" yelled Sophie.

"How do you know that," asked Maisie trying to sound smart.

"Uh they said it wile they were doing it."

"You know the digiworld portal won't stay open for ever," muttered Unkmon.

"What did you say!" shouted Sophie and Maisie together.

"Oh you want to go do you well then you have to go through the pink portal, but first can we get something to eat."Asked Pipomon.  
They went to Sophie's house for lunch, they walked into the house.

"Hey mum I'm home Maisie is here," shouted Sophie.  
Sophie's mum came in and looked at Maisie then saw Unkmon and Pipomon in their arms.

"Sophie were you bying toys," sighed Sophie's mum.

"HEY I HAVE ALREADY BEEN CALLED AN EGG AND A MONSTER AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A TOY IS SO DON'T CALL ME THAT AND I'M A DIGIMON!" Shouted Unkmon as loud as he could.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Sophie's mum.  
She ran out the house and down to the pub, Sophie and maisie just looked at each over and shrugged.

"Now for some lunch," Maisie said greedily.

2 hours later!

"MORE FOOD, MORE FOOD!" chanted Unkmon and Pipomon.

"But you ate everything in the house," exclaimed Sophie.

"OOOOHHHHH," sighed Pipomon.  
A pink light surrounded Unkmon.

"Not again," moaned Sophie.

"Unkmon digivolve tooooo...........Flixemon!"  
Then an orange light surounded Pipomon and:

"Pipomon digivolve toooo.........Snowmon."

"Now lets go to the digiworld!" Shouted Flixemon and Snowmon.  
They left to were the portal was and had a look inside.

"Are you sure that we have to go in there,"whimpered Maisie.

Sophie got annoyed that Maisie was freeking out so she pushed her in while jumping in herself_. Oh fuck I feel dizzy, were is Maisie and Flixemon, who knew I would miss being away from him_. Sophie looked around and only saw Snowmon the little white ferret falling beside her_. Oh no I have the wrong Digimon._

**I can't believe Sophie pushed me in without answering me, hey were is she anyway all I see is her Digimon flixemon the yellow fox with blue wings and a brown body. Oh I miss Snowmon evan though I only just met her.**

"Huh were are we, were did the portal go," asked Sophie.

"We're in the digiworld," answered Snowmon.

"Hey wait a second your not Maisie, how am I going to protect her now," Squeled Snowmon.

"What do you mean Protect!" Muttered Sophie Shakingly.

A/n Sorry if it was a bit long please reveiw and look out for the next chapter coming soon and please don't moan about me making up Digimon but my Best freind helped me write this.(All she did was give me ideas and anyway we took up alot of phone credit discussing this!)


	2. Digiswap over

A/n here's the second chapter, sorry it took so long, but I think it was worth it, enjoy every bit of it and by the way thoughts are the same as chapter one. Please review even if you're not a member on fan fiction.

"Huh were are we Flixemon," muttered Maisie.

"Welcome to the Digiworld," announced Flixemon.  
Flixemon's expression changed from pride to anxiousness, he turned round and looked at Maisie.

"HEY WAIT A SECOND YOUR NOT SOPHIE!" Squealed Flixemon.

"HEY DO I LOOK LIKE SOPHIE TO YOU!"

Flixemon just frowned at her then looked away and started walking towards a big volcano.

"Hey don't leave without me," Maisie shouted after Flixemon.

He carried on walking. **Grrrr why is he acting this way, I feel so sorry for Sophie.**

"Oh Maisie we have to find Sophie and Snowmon," Sighed Flixemon while sitting down.

"Why," asked Maisie.

"Because I need to protect Sophie and Snowmon needs to protect you."

"Huh protect."

"Protect," stuttered Sophie.

"From the Digimon that want to get rid of the Humans who come here," explained Snowmon.

"So how come you can't protect me instead."

"Because I can only protect the one that is destined with me."

"What do you mean?"

"Hu let me explain in your language, Maisie holds an orange digivice and my digivolving can only be controlled by her digivice."

"But what about my digithing."

"AAHHH! Its digiVICE, yours is pink not orange."

"Oh."

"Hu protect," said Maisie confused.

"Yes from bad Digimon." explained Flixemon slowly.  
They carried on walking to the volcano in silence.

"So how are we meant to find Flixemon and Maisie," asked Sophie.

"Knowing Flixemon he's heading for that volcano in the distance," Answered Snowmon.

"How long will it take to get there."

"A few days I expect."

"What about food."

"Don't worry we'll find something to eat."

_I hope we do I wonder if Flixemon has anything to eat and what's digivolving._

**Oh I'm hungry.**

"Hey Maisie we have to eat what do you have in those huge pockets of yours," complained Flixemon.

"Well let's see now I have a used tissue and a half eaten blueberry lolly pop that was kinda mixed with the tissue and has been there for about a month but its edible, do you want it?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW THAT'S SICK!"

"Well ok more for me."  
Maisie picked of the tissue and put it in her mouth, Flixemon just looked at her in disgust. He shook himself and looked around; soon he found a banana tree.

"You see that lolly wasn't necessary," announced Flixemon.

"But it's so fucking yummy," complained Maisie.  
Flixemon gave her a funny look then headed towards the banana tree.

"Wolf blast!" Shouted Flixemon.  
A big purple arrow came from Flixemon's mouth and hit the bananas; a big bunch wobbled then fell to the ground. He went over to them and started eating one.

"Now this is yummy," Shouted Flixemon.

_Oh shit I'm so hungry we've been walking to that volcano for hours now._

"Hey Snowmon are you hungry?" Asked Sophie.  
Snowmon said nothing but started to run.

"Hey wait for me!" Shouted Sophie.  
They carried on for ages. _Fuck fuck fuckety fuck_. After about half an hour of slow jogging Snowmon collapsed.

"See……um….. Oh great," mumbled Sophie.

_Can't believe I forgot her name._ Sophie yawned and then looked around confused.

"Were the fuck am I?" Squeaked Sophie.

"THE DIGIWORLD!" Shouted a gravely voice.

"Oh no its Megadramon," squealed Snowmon.  
Megadramon swooped down and grabbed Snowmon and Sophie._ Oh shit now I'm dragon food._ Megadramon was flying very fast and Sophie could feel the wind against her face, there was a weird gurgling noise and Sophie suddenly remembered that she was hungry.

Flixemon had eaten three bunches of bananas while Maisie was still eating the lolly.

"Uh Flixemon could I please have a banana," asked Maisie.

"Ye sure have the last one, I'm glad you finally gave up on that moldy lolly pop eh," answered Flixemon.  
Maisie took the banana and wolfed it down, while Flixemon started to walk again.

"Ah Sophie's in trouble!" Shouted Flixemon.

"How do you know that," said Maisie smugly.

"Never mind just run to the volcano."  
By now they were nearly at the foot of the volcano when Flixemon saw Megadramon with Sophie and Snowmon clenched in his long tail.

_Eh its Flixemon I hope he can help us._

"Flixemon help!" Screamed Sophie.

"I'm coming for ya Sophie," shouted Flixemon.  
Sophie's digivice started to glow then a pink thing surrounded Flixemon._ Huh he's digivolving again._

"Flixemon digivolve to…….Flopixemon."

_Eh he has wings and wirery whiskers, he's standing on two legs and has gigantic claws, he's Flopixemon._

"Now we're talking," bragged Flopixemon in a deep voice.

"Grrrrr how did you digivolve you wimp!" Shouted Megadramon.

"Oooh are you scared of me."

"Grrr bring it on."

Flopixemon just smiled, then.

"Flop Poisen!" He shouted.

A ball of blue energy started to form inbetween his ears and then got gigantic, suddenly it started heading towards Megadramon, it hit him right in the chest. _Come on you fucking creep let go of me. _

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" shouted Megadramon in pain he let go of Sophie and Snowmon, he turned around obviously not hurt but amused at Flopixemon's effort to save a useless child.

A/n I know I'm not good at ending it but please review and flame me as much as you can, and this time my friend didn't help me one bit so please tell me if you prefer it with both of us or just me. ;-D


	3. MacDonalds and cute boys

A/n here is the third chapter sorry it took so long I have to do it in my lunchtimes at school and everyone keeps annoying me and teasing me. (I'm not exactly popular and people think I'm weird because I like Digimon.)

Sophie and Maisie were just staring at Megadramon in the distance wile Flopixemon was dedigivolving into Flixemon again.

"Th…that was so cool Flixemon! How come you can't stay as Flopixemon?" Asked Sophie. Flixemon just sighed then leaped onto Sophie's shoulder and answered.

"It's just to tirering."

"Ooooooh," moaned Snowmon.

"What's wrong Snowmon," Asked Maisie.

"It's just that I wish I could digivolve as well."

"I'm sure yo……cool we're on top of a volcano."

"AAAAAAAAAAHH!" everyone sighed falling over.  
Sophie took a look around. _I wonder were we are? What was it that Unkmon had called this place the digi….digi….digiplanet that's it?_

"Hey how do we get of the digiplanet?" Asked Sophie.

"Huh the digiplanet what's that?" Said Flixemon confused.

"Humph and you call me stupid it's were we are duh!"

"What? I thought we were in MacDonald's," Staggered Maisie.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU STUPID GIRLS YOU'RE IN THE DIGIWORLD!" Screamed Flixemon and Snowmon.

"Can I have a happy meal please?" Piped Maisie.

"Oh I want a big Mac," Sophie ordered.

"Oh you'll never finish that."

"Well look at you, you want a happy meal."

"Well at least I'll finish it."

"GUYS WE ARE NOT AT MACDONALD'S WE ARE IN THE DIGIWOLD!" Shouted Flixemon as loud as he could.

"Ah but we're hungry," moaned Sophie and Maisie together.

"How about a banana, berries or lava apples?" Suggested Snowmon.

"Lava apples?" Asked Sophie and Maisie confused.

"Yea every now and again an apple comes from the volcano and lands on that tree over there." Flixemon explained while using his tail to point in a direction of a tree with burnt black apples on it.

"Well we might as well eat a burnt apple since there so close," suggested Sophie.

Everyone nodded, so they started walking to the tree.

"Are you sure there edible?" Asked Maisie, looking at one of the apples with disgust.

"Well actually we've never tried one but it's in our knowledge to want to eat them so they must be edible," answered Snowmon.

"Ok," murmured Sophie looking at the apple.

"Wait Snowmon's wrong this instinct is one of to stay away from the apples!" Shouted Flixemon franticly.  
Too late Sophie had already taken a big bite out of the apple.

"Huh why do we need to stay away from the apples?" Sophie said with a mouth full of apple.

"I……I don't really know."  
Sophie swallowed thinking it was silly of Flixemon to try and stop her from eating an apple, yet he didn't know why not to eat it. Maisie was about to take a bite from her apple when Sophie shouted out in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH DON'T EAT THE APPLES THEY HURT AAAAHHH!"  
Maisie instantly dropped the apple while Flixemon ran over to Sophie to help her.

"I think I know why we shouldn't eat the apples now," Muttered Flixemon.

"I know the after affect," whimpered Snowmon.

"What is the side affect?" Asked Maisie, Flixemon and a weak Sophie.

"She might die of go through transformation."

"What do you mean t-r-a-n-s-f-o-r-m-a-t-i-o-n?" Asked Maisie fiddling with her hair.

"I don't know do you Flixemon?"

"Hmm not really but is there any way we can stop it?"  
Snowmon shook her head and looked at Sophie in a bundle on the floor.

"Can I have my Big Mac now," Asked Sophie standing up looking completely normal.

"HEY WAIT A SECOND WE THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO DIE!" Screamed Maisie and Snowmon, but Flixemon jumped onto Sophie's shoulder again and started licking her.

"I'm so glad you didn't die," Exclaimed Flixemon.

"Uh I'm glad I'm not dead to?" Questioned Sophie.

"Do you remember anything about the Lava apples?" Asked Maisie annoyed.

"What are lava apples?" Questioned Sophie.

** 2 hours later**

_Holy shit I'm fucked we've been walking for hours now. _**So fucking hungry need food want happy meal now.**

"I WANT MY HAPPY MEAL AND TOY!" Screamed Maisie.

"Oh will you shut the fuck up," Sophie snapped.

"BUT I WANT MY HAPPY MEAL NOW NOW NOW!!!"

"BUT WE DON'T HAVE A FUCKING MACDONALDS NEAR BY YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

"CAN YOU TO STOP SHOUTING YOUR GIVING MY BEAUTIFUL FACE ANGER WRINKLES!" Squealed Snowmon.

"DOYOU EVAN KNOW HOW I FEEL BEING SURROUNDED BY GIRLS!" Shouted Flixemon.

"OH FIND YOUR SELF LUCKY!" Snowmon shouted

"HOW THE, I feel like using a swear word, FUCK AM I LUCKY!"

"GIRLS ARE COOL!"

"OH THAT WORD IS NEVER OUSE ANYMORE!" Maisie screamed as loud as she could.

"WHY ARE WE STILL SCREAMING AND SHOUTING DOES ANYONE KNOW…….PLEASE!" Shouted Sophie.

"SHE HAS A POINT LET'S END THIS ARGUMENT NOW!" Screamed Flixemon.

"My throat hurts a lot," croaked Sophie.  
For a while there was silence one because there throats hurt and two there were two human figures heading towards them in the distance.

"Hey look Sophie more humans," said Maisie excitedly.

"WHOO HOO!" They chorused. (Yes even after all that screaming and shouting.)

"Hey they look like boys," pointed out Flixemon.  
As the two boys got closer they became clearer, one of them just happened to be Koushirou Izumi and thee other Takeru Takaishi.

"Oooooh and cute ones," Sophie and Maisie exclaimed together with little hearts in there eyes.

A/n Sorry to all you takari and anything to do with Izzy fans but my friend dared me two put some romance. (Whoops gave you a hint in what happens next.)  
As always PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. love, hate, more cute boys

A/n this is now humor/adventure/romance Sorry its taken soooo long but I have been getting ideas for other fics so I've been distracted. Well chappy 4! ^.^

Disclaimer and claimer: I don't own Digimon or the two boys and there partners. But I do own the two girls and there partners! ^^

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"Aaawww cute boys alert!" Squealed Sophie and Maisie. _Oh get a hold of your self Sophie or he'll think you're weird._** Cute boys are cute got to act cute cool and funny. **The boys had now spotted them and started running towards them.

"Hey you two are you digidestined!" Shouted TK. Sophie noticed Maisie going gaga for the sound of his voice. _W-e-i-r-d! That guy is so not as cute as the red head at the back._

"Yes we are digidestined are you guys human boys?" Asked Maisie. They had both got to them on top of the volcano.

"Huff wow that volcano's steep," Sighed Izzy.

"So are you two boys or what?" Asked Maisie again.

"Uh well let us introduce our selves I'm Izzy and this is TK."

"Nice to meet you my name's Sophie and this is my stupid friend Maisie," Sophie introduced herself and Maisie.

"I AM SO NOT STUPID!" Screamed Maisie.

"Uhhhhh….. I think she was just joking," Izzy stammered. _Was he defending me or what?_

**Hey that Blondie is cute but I don't like him like that, and I hate that Izzy person.**

"Ok ok," Maisie apologized.

"Hey have you lot forgotten us?" Came a high pitched voice. From the top of TK's hat a little orange mouse with wings on its head popped up.

"Oh I'm sorry Patamon. Well this is my partner Patamon," TK introduced.

"And this is my partner, Tentomon," Izzy announced looking behind him were Tentomon was trying to catch up. _Oh why am I feeling like this? AHH! My cheeks are burning now he's looking at me! _**Huh why is Sophie red?**

"Ha! Sophie looks like a tomato!Ha!" Laughed Maisie. This made Sophie get redder. _Ooh she won't be lathing for long that fucking bitch!_ Sophie grabbed Maisie by the hood and dragged her into the forest.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!" Shouted Sophie. Maisie whimpered.

"What are you going to do to me?" She whined. _Oh you wait and see!_ Sophie grabbed Maisie by the hood and hung her by it on a branch.

"Adios amigo!" Sophie waved goodbye and left her there with Snowmon trying to get her down.

"Hey Sophie were is Maisie didn't she go in with you?" Asked TK. _They will never know._

"She had to go potty," Sophie explained with a little snicker. TK and Izzy looked at her weird then looked away as she was going red again._ Why is it that whenever Izzy looks at me I get embarrassed._

"Snowmon hurry up!" Shouted Maisie, still hanging from the branch.** I still can't believe that Sophie did this to me!**

"Nearly there," Snowmon groaned.

"Oh no I have a wedgy!" Moaned Maisie. The branch suddenly snapped and Maisie crashed to the ground.

"Oh shit," grumbled Maisie. Snowmon helped her up and together they went to find Sophie and the boys.

_Breath in breath out don't blush even thou he's looking at you._

"SOPHIE I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!" Shouted Maisie.

TK and Izzy looked to were Maisie was running.

"This might get ugly," muttered TK.

"Yeah we better get out of here," Izzy exclaimed. They ran of into the forest.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Screamed Sophie. Maisie was chasing Sophie around in circles.

"Hey TK do you think Sophie likes me?" Asked Izzy going a bit red.

"Well seeing as when ever you look at her she gets embarrassed, yeah," TK replied, smiling evilly.

Back in the clearing, Maisie still hadn't caught Sophie yet; suddenly Maisie stopped running and scratched her head looking around.

"Why was I chasing you Sophie?" Asked Maisie. Sophie stopped and looked at Maisie, with a smug smile on her face.

"Did you forget already? We were playing tag," Sophie snickered.

"Oh I don't want to play any more your at least 1-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-1 times faster than me."

"No I'm not! I'm 9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-1 times faster." There was a rustle of bushes and Izzy and TK came out again. TK looked at Sophie then to Izzy and noticed a small glow of pink in their cheeks._ Holy shit why does he always look at me?_** Here we go again Sophie's going pink Izzy's going pink, me and TK look at them knowing why. WOW I'M SMART WHEN I WANT TO!**

"So were did you boys go?" Maisie piped in breaking the awkward silence. Sophie and Izzy carried on looking at each other, but TK looked at Maisie.

"Well……" Began TK just to be interrupted by Sophie.

"Where's Flixemon and the other Digimon!" She squealed. _Oh no he must hate me for ignoring him and paying more attention to Izzy._

"I MISS SNOWMON!" Cried Maisie, with a waterfall of tears coming from her eyes.

"We have to go find them," Exclaimed Izzy, obviously trying to impress Sophie.

_Ok why is he trying to impress me I preferred him when he was just being himself._ Sophie looked down at her feet with tears in her eyes, partly because she had lost Flixemon and partly because she didn't like Izzy in that way anymore.

**Last time I saw Snowmon was next to me before I started playing tag with Sophie.**

"Hey Maisie have you seen Sophie?" Came the voice of Flixemon. Maisie's head shot straight up and what she saw was Sophie's Digianimal partner.

"Your Sophie's Digianimal!" Screamed Maisie jumping up and down singing alleluia.

"WHAT DIGIANIMAL!" Flixemon growled.

"Don't worry about it Flixemon she'll never understand," Came Snowmon's voice. Maisie's eyes filled with tears.

"SNOWMON I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" Screamed Maisie, again in tears. Snowmon and Maisie hugged while Flixemon quickly ran of to find Sophie.

"Sophie were are you!" Called Flixemon. He looked in the forest were he could hear a faint sobbing noise.

"Oh Flixemon I'm so sorry I should of paid more attention to you not that freak Izzy," Flixemon heard Sophie sob.

"Sophie I found you!" Flixemon quickly made an entrance. Sophie looked up from were she was hiding her face.

"Flixemon!"

"The one and only!"

"Flixemon!"

"That's my name don't wear it out!"

"Flixemon!"

"Yes!"

"Flixemon!"

"…….."

"FLIXEMON!"

"STOP!"

Sophie grabbed Flixemon and pulled him into a very tight hug.

"I LOVE YOU FLIXEMON!"

"Eh….. Eh….. You're choking me!" Choked Flixemon.

"I'm so glad to see you, I'm so sorry I forgot about you."

"You didn't I got lost."

"Huh?"

"Well on the way back from hanging Maisie, I heard a noise so I went to check it out…. Then I got lost."

Sophie smiled at him, and then Flixemon jumped onto his shoulder. Then they started walking to the clearing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Came a voice they were heading towards.

"That sounds like Maisie!"

They started running, and then Sophie stopped.

"Crap I'm lost," Sophie exclaimed.

"I don't know this part of the Digital world," Flixemon shrugged.

"You don't know any of it!" Sophie Screamed.

BACK AT THE CLEARING

Everything was peaceful before Greymon appeared.

"Snowmon help me!" Screamed Maisie. Greymon had grabbed her.

"I'm coming Maisie, Ice Bite!" Snowmon attacked Greymon, he only lathed.

"Your only a rookie," Greymon Growled.

**Oh now poor Snowmon I have to help her.**

"SNOWMON!" Screamed Maisie. An orange orb surrounded Snowmon.

**She's going to digivolve.**

"Snowmon digivolve to….. Icegarurumon!" **Icegarurumon?**

Icegarurumon is a beautiful pure white wolf with powerful jaws, when she runs flecks of snow fly from her fur; her special attack is Ice demon.

"I'm coming, Ice demon!" The attack hit Greymon square on the body.

"How did you digivolve?" Grumbled a dissolving Greymon.

Suddenly Sophie and Flixemon came out from a bush.

"What happened? Who is that Digicreature? Why did you scream?" Asked Sophie very quickly. Maisie looked at Sophie, and it told her everything.

"Uhhhhh," Sophie sighed. Behind Sophie TK and Patamon popped out, just as Icegarurumon was dedigivolving.

"Hey TK you won't believe what happened," Exclaimed Maisie.

"Oh I already know."** Hey how come everyone knew about it without me saying anything?**

Soon Izzy and Tentomon came out to.

"Hey Iz……." Maisie started.

"I already know," "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Maisie screeched.

Everyone started lathing, suddenly Sophie stopped lathing and looked into the forest were two more shapes were walking towards them. _Oh no an even cuter boy._ Maisie saw them too.** Ah cutest boy ever.**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

A/n he he I'm evil. Well I'm not going to say who the next boys are. I don't hate the couples for the boys I'm using I'm just being dared to write stuff all the time.

I'm on holiday tomorrow so you won't hear from me for awhile. Leave me some lovely and horrid reviews! ^.^


	5. Wedgy Lorry

A/n Well it always takes me along time to update soooo get used to it, by the way the mystery boys, don't kill me because you like a couple with them in it. By the way things in (brackets) are Author notes. Anyways chappy 5. (Can't believe it's this long.)

Enjoy! ^.^

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Oh shit he's so cute._** Now I'm in love. **(Now for the big moment.)

The two boys walking towards them were not accompanied with a partner Digimon.

"Hey are you two digidestined?" Asked TK. The brunet figure looked up from his stare at the ground, while the blue haired one just walked on.

"Hey Kouichi, look humans," exclaimed the brunet.** Mmmmm so Kouichi's his name.**

Kouichi and the brunet (bet that's getting annoying,) ran towards them.

"Hi I'm Takuya (Happy.) And this is Kouichi," Introduced Takuya.

"Hi," muttered Kouichi. Kouichi was hiding his face with his arm.** He looked at me then hid, is that good or bad? PIZZA!** _Takuya, aaaaaaaaaaaaah._

"Hi I'm Izzy, this is TK that's Maisie, and then Sophie," Izzy introduced.

"Nice to meet ya," Takuya grinned._ He has such a cute smile; uh oh my face is getting hot again._** Hmmm Sophie sure gets embarrassed easily, hey does that mean……….MacDonalds?**

"Wait a second were are your Digimon?" Asked Flixemon.

"What do you mean?" Kouichi questioned.

"Partner Digimon, like I'm partnered with Sophie," replied Flixemon.

"No."

"Then are you digidestined?" Asked TK.

"Yep," Exclaimed Takuya. In between all of this Sophie and Maisie had sat down and stared at the new boys.

"Hey Maisie witch one do you like?" Asked Sophie.

"I like chocolate," Maisie replied.

"I like ICE CREAM!" Suddenly everyone looked at Sophie, who was going very red.

"I like ice cream too," Takuya broke the silence. All the looks went to Takuya now. _He defended me I have to do something._

"YOU DON'T LIKE ICE CREAM AS MUCH I DO!" Sophie shouted. Now all eyes on Sophie.

"NO BECAUSE I **LOVE** ICE CREAM!" All eyes on Takuya. _Uh._

"I BET I COULD RACE YOU TO THE TOP OF THAT VOLCANO AND WIN!" Everyone exchanged looks from Sophie and Takuya._ WHAT THE FUCK WAS I THINKING!_

"You're on."

"Sophie can I come with you?" Asked Flixemon.

"S….sure," stammered Sophie. Flixemon leaped onto Sophie's shoulder while Sophie and Takuya lined up.

"Ok, well start the race on the count of three. One, two and…… three," Izzy announced giving Sophie a wink. (Seems hard to imagine.)_ Ug I hate that._ Takuya and Sophie started running towards the volcano but after Five minutes of running in the forest they both stopped.

"You weren't serious were you?" Asked Takuya.

"No way was I…..Um what's that word?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH IT WAS SERIOUS! YOU IDIOT!" Screamed Flixemon.

"Ok ok you don't have to be snappy."

"Then why did you challenge me?" Questioned Takuya. Sophie started going red again.

"Well you got me out of a tight spot so I got you out of one then you got me out again, so I got us both out!" Sophie explained very fast.

"What the?" (You read my thoughts.)

"Uh never mind."

"See what I have to go through all day," Flixemon groaned.

"Hey I have a question, how come you hang about Sophie all day?" Asked Takuya.

"Well she's my partner. How come you don't have one?"

"I don't know."

"Then how are you digidestined?"

"I'm a legendary warrior."

"What's a wegendary larrior?" Questioned Sophie.

"Grrrrrrrr, HE SAID LEGANDARY WARRIOR NOT WEGY LORRY!" Shouted Flixemon.

"Ok ok don't shout, and any way I said wegandary larrior, not wedgy lorry." _Oh Flixemon you're making me look stupid._

"Wait a second you two shouldn't we go back to the others," Takuya suggested.

"Uh…….Hey look, something's flying to us in the distance," Flixemon pointed in the direction of the volcano.

"Hey that's the dragon that grabbed me when I was with Snowmon," Sophie exclaimed.

"No it's Megadramon."

"Let's go Flixemon!" Shouted Sophie. Flixemon nodded then the pink circle engulfed him.

"Flixemon digivolve to……. Flopixemon!"

"Hey what happened? Flopixemon got bigger," Takuya asked shocked.

"He digivolved," Sophie bragged. Takuya smiled then said.

"Watch this then."

"Execute, spirit evolution!……………………………….Agunimon!"

_Holy shit he's a Digianimal!_

"So how's that?" Agunimon asked Sophie. Sophie just stood there with her mouth hanging open.

"Ok you win," Flopixemon groaned.

"Well we better go destroy that big, very big Digimon," Agunimon gawped.

"You scared?" Flopixemon teased.

"NO!" _I feel so useless Flopixemon and Takuya are fighting, but I just sit here. What was it he said wile turning into a Digimon._ Sophie looked around her and saw a frozen cave. _I could be of some……..hmmm or I could just check it out._ Sophie went up to the frozen cave, and saw there was a small hole in the middle. _I should be able to fit in that._

_**Maisie and the other boys.**_

**Sophie and Takuya are sure taking a long time……. Maybe there making out****! Hey that's unfair, time for me and Kouichi to move.**

"Hey Kouichi can I show you something?" Asked Maisie. He had been sitting at the root of a tree far from everyone else.

"Ummm…..Sure," Kouichi replied. Maisie took hold of his hands, and he went very red.

"Come on kiwi." Maisie pulled Kouichi to his feet.

"What? Kiwi?" Maisie nodded.

"It's a vegetable." Kouichi smiled. **He's even hotter when he smiles!**

"You're funny." Maisie and Kouichi walked of into the forest holding hands, but they didn't know Snowmon was following.

_**Back to the other lot (Takuya, Sophie and Flopixemon.)**_

Sophie was climbing through the hole, suddenly she was stuck.

"Fuck!" Shouted Sophie.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck," came the echo. _I think the hole's too small._

"COULD SOMEONE GET ME OUT?"

"Could someone get me out, could someone get me out," The echo came again. _I'm going to name the thing talking to me…….I know, it'll be called Pinky._

"Hello Pinky."

"Hello Pinky."

"Stop copying me!"

"Stop copying me."

"Hey fuck of!"

"Hey fuck of."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh."

"Sophie are you talking to yourself?" asked Takuya who was now Takuya again.

"Is that you Pinky?"

"What no it's me Takuya."

"Why were you copying me?"

"What? That was an echo," Flopixemon snapped.

"Oh I knew that. Could someone get me out? I'm kinda cold."

"Yeah no wonder, it's getting dark," Flopixemon chuckled.

"Well can you get me out?"

"No."

"PLEASE!"

"You got yourself in, so get yourself out."

"Don't worry I'll get you out," Takuya said. Takuya grabbed the ends of Sophie's legs and started to pull, and hard. _He's touching my arms!_ _Oh wait there my legs._

"Nearly there," Takuya groaned. Flopixemon had had enough.

"Ok I'll help." Flopixemon started digging at the hole to hopefully make it bigger. Soon Sophie started coming out, but unfortunately for Takuya he didn't notice and pulled even harder making Sophie come flying out and bumping them both into a tree.

"Ouch," Mumbled Sophie, but Takuya just lathed.

"What's funny I got hurted," Sophie groaned. Takuya carried on lathing.

"It's just funny," Takuya said inbetween laths. Sophie thought about it for a second then joined him in the lathing. Flopixemon was watching them from a distance.

"They sure are weird," Mumbled Flopixemon.

_**Maisie, Kouichi and the spying Snowmon.**_

Maisie and Kouichi had been walking into the forest for ages, with Maisie saying stupid things at random moments, and making him smile allot.

"Hey I may be stupid but I know something's bothering you," Maisie told him. Kouichi looked at Maisie, with a glint in his eyes.** Well that tells me allot.** Very slowly and uncertainly Kouichi and Maisie moved towards each other, about a centimetre apart from each others lips Snowmon came out and shouted.

"Hello guys!" Both Maisie and Kouichi were very red and scared looking. **The most perfect moment of my life and Snowmon ruins it.**

"Fuck of!" Screamed Maisie. Snowmon stuck her tongue out then went back to were everyone else would be.

_**Sophie, Takuya and the dedigivolved Flixemon.**_

Sophie and Takuya were still lathing, while Flopixemon had dedigivolved and started a fire.

"YOU GUYS IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY!" Flixemon roared. Sophie obeyed, while Takuya calmed down a bit. He had a big grin on his face, while Sophie looked completely emotionless.

"That's better," Muttered Flixemon trying to make some kind of nest. Takuya looked at Sophie out of the corner of his eye, suddenly Takuya started tickling Sophie.

"HAHAHAHASTOPHAHAHAITHAHAHAHA!" Squealed Sophie.

"You were being all boring," Takuya lathed. Amazingly Sophie had enough strength to tickle Takuya as well. (Hmm I'd like to see that image.) Flixemon was sitting with a frown on his face looking at them with annoyance.

"And I though Sophie was bad enough," he groaned.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sophie and Takuya lathed.

"Grrrrrrrr," grumbled Flixemon. Sophie and Takuya were now rolling around tickling each other.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! GUYS IT'S GETTING LATE!" Flixemon screeched as loud as he could.

"Well sorry Mr. Grumpy," Takuya groaned. Sophie did a little giggle in the background

"Just be quiet, so I can sleep it's been a very very very VERY long day," Flixemon yawned. A few seconds later Flixemon curled up in a ball and started SNORING! (Oh dear.)

"I didn't know Flixemon snored," Sophie muttered.

"Well it's loud," Takuya groaned.

"We'll never sleep."

"We can at least try." Takuya and Sophie lay down on the grass and closed their eyes,

"SNORT!" Flixemon grumbled.

"Ok I can't sleep," Sophie moaned. Takuya opened one eye and gave a little chuckle.

"You haven't tried for long enough." Sophie turned over and closed her eyes again. _Sleep sleep sleep. _

_**2 minutes later.**_

"AAAYAAAA!" Snored Flixemon.

"Takuya I can't sleep." Takuya opened both eyes.

"Me neither."

_**Maisie and Kouichi**_

**Stupid Snowmon, I shouldn'****t be too harsh.**

"Maisie I think we're lost," Kouichi groaned.

"We'll just sleep here," Maisie suggested.

"Hmmm." Maisie looked over at Kouichi.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh, it's nothing."

"Ok." Maisie and Kouichi lay down on the grass and luckily fell asleep.

_**I didn't forget the two left out boys, TK and Izzy.**_

Izzy was pacing around the clearing looking worried wile TK was eating some kind of berry.

"Come on Izzy there all right," TK grumbled.

"I know but have you noticed, that when they all left it was always a boy and a girl," Izzy explained. TK raised an eyebrow.

"Have you noticed there are four boys and two girls."

"Oh."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/n Next chapter will be a bit romantic (I'm gonna kill you ******!) If your wondering why I want to kill this person, well she's daring me to do a bit of romance.

It'll be about night time and probably the day as well. ^^ R&R


	6. MONGOOSE!

A/n here's chapter 6! By the way special thanks to Princess Gatomon, Chillheart and Digimon Hero II for encouraging me all the way. =^.^=

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Sophie and Takuya and snoring Flixemon.**_

"Does he always snore so loud?" Takuya asked raising an eyebrow.

"I only met his egg yesterday," Sophie replied.

"Did he snore in his egg as well?"

"Well I didn't hear anything."

"I wonder if he's a light sleeper."

"Let's find out." Sophie stood up and went over to Flixemon.

"SOPHIE NO!" Takuya shouted. Flixemon woke up with a jolt, and saw Sophie. He started going blue.

"Are you ok?" Sophie muttered.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK ME THOUGH I TOLD YOU TWO TO SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP?" Flixemon screamed.

"HEY YOU WERE THE ONE MAKING THE MOST NOISE!" Takuya shouted back.

"EXCUSE ME BUT I WAS SLEEPING!"

"NOT JUST SLEEPING YOU WERE SNORING!" Sophie shouted at him as well. Suddenly Sophie twirled around in circles.

"What the hell are you doing?" Flixemon questioned.

"Me dizzy." Takuya was staring at her in the back ground.

"Stop it you're making me dizzy," Flixemon moaned.

"Spinney spinney near the lakey." Takuya started running towards Sophie, he pushed her right in the lake, unfortunately for him Sophie had grabbed on to him and pulled him in with her.

"What you do that for?" Groaned Sophie. Takuya and Sophie were absolutely drenched, but it didn't seem to bother Takuya as he was lathing again.

"God, you guys are impossible," Grumbled Flixemon. Soon Sophie joined Takuya in the laughing.

"Well you two can play in the water wile I go back to sleep," Flixemon stated.

"HAHAOHAHAKHAHA!" Sophie lathed. Flixemon went back to his snoring far from them.

Sophie turned to face Takuya just to crash into his lips, so really they were kissing._ Fuck he's a good kisser!_ They kissed for a good five minutes, before Takuya broke it.

"So why'd ya kiss me?" Asked Sophie who was very red, in fact so was Takuya.

"Um well I guess it's because um well I kinda like you," Murmured Takuya.

"You like me, but I love you," Sophie admitted.

"You like me too?"

"No silly I love you."

"Same thing." Sophie leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

_**Maisie and Kouichi**_

They were sleeping, but Maisie was hugging him while he hugged back. (How cute.)

_**TK and Izzy**_

Asleep.

_**Sophie, Takuya and snoring Flixemon**_

Takuya and Sophie had gotten out of the lake and lay down again.

"Takuya even thou I've never been so happy in my life, I still can't sleep," Sophie told him.

"Why not, you can barely hear Flixemon now," Takuya asked.

"Well I'm cold."

"Uh…..maybe um I could uh you know keep you warm um by like eh hugging you." Takuya went slightly red.

"Ok." Sophie moved close to Takuya and let him put his arms around her._ Hey I do feel colder, or warmer uh hotter._

"That's better," Sophie muttered. Eventually both Sophie and Takuya fell asleep.

_**Maisie and Kouichi**_

Maisie and Kouichi were happily sleeping when Birdramon attacked.

"Meteor wing!" Shouted Birdramon. A load of fire balls came from her wings, they were hitting everywhere, Maisie and Kouichi had woken up and were trying to dodge them, unfortunately Maisie was hit.

"MAISIE!" Kouichi Screamed.

"Execute spirit evolution…………Lowemon!" Kouichi shouted.

**Holy shit he's a pigimonster! **

"Maisie are you ok?" Lowemon asked.

"Yeah just a little crispy," She replied. Birdramon saw Lowemon and flew of making a dreadful noise. Lowemon changed back into Kouichi.

"I hate you," Maisie told him. Kouichi's expression changed dramatically.

"What!" He asked surprised.

"I said me pooed on you."

"Are you insulting me?" Suddenly Maisie kissed him. **I can't believe he didn't understand me.** They kissed for a few minutes before Maisie burped into his mouth. **Oooopsey!**

"Your burp tasted nice," Kouichi smiled. **I wonder what I ate that made me burp in the middle of a great kiss.**

"Aw, thanks," Maisie blushed.

_**Morning**_

"Let's go towards the volcano," Kouichi suggested.

_**Takuya, Sophie and Flixemon.**_

Sophie woke up to smell something cooking. _Mmmmm food, hey wait Takuya's hugging me. With his arms and LEGS! _Sophie looked behind her at the sleeping Takuya. _Aw he's so cute when he sleeps. Now how do I get out of his arms plus his legs?_

"TAKUY!" Screamed Sophie. Takuya woke up very fast anime style.

"WERE'S THE MONKEY!" Takuya squealed.

"What monkey?" Sophie asked.

"THE MONKEY HE'S EVIL!"

"AAAAAAHH EVIL MONKEY RUN!"

"Huh," Questioned Flixemon.

"THE EVIL MONKEYS ARE GOING TO ATTACK!" Takuya and Sophie shouted at the same time.

"Ok….Well do you want breakfast?" Flixemon asked.

"Yeah!" They answered. They went to were Flixemon had slept and there was a nice fire with cooking lemons.

"I don't like lemons," Moaned Sophie.

"Well I couldn't find anything else, so tough!" Flixemon snapped. Sophie went over to the fire.

"Hey guys I have this nagging itching burning sensation in my ear….I mean foot," Sophie groaned.

"What do you expect your foot's on fire," Flixemon pointed out. Sophie looked down at her burning foot.

"Oh yeah." She just stood there smiling then suddenly.

"AAAH MY FOOT'S ON FIRE HELP, FLIXEMON WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

"Ug," Flixemon grumbled. Takuya ran over to Sophie.

"Try to put it out!" Instructed Takuya. Both Takuya and Sophie started blowing on the flame witch made it BIGGER!

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Screamed Sophie. Suddenly Kouichi and Maisie came out of the woods.

"Hey Sophie not seen ya in a while," Maisie greeted. Sophie completely forgot about her foot.

"Hey!" She shouted. Sophie ran up to Maisie and hugged her.

"Sophie your foot's on fire," Exclaimed Maisie looking exited.

"I know its soooo painful and cool."

"I want it!"

"Ok." Sophie stood on Maisie's foot so it went alight.

"Yay! It feels funny! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

Sophie remembered her foot.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Takuya grabbed Sophie and threw her in the lake with himself.

"Sophie why do I always end up in the water with you?" Asked Takuya. She shrugged, Maisie jumped in as well.

"Aw you two are so cute together," Maisie giggled. _I know._ Up above them a huge UFO flew by.

"Ooooooh aliens," Sophie and Maisie gawped. A stream of purple hit Maisie, Sophie and Takuya.

Sophie looked at Takuya (Anything underlined is Takuya's thoughts.) Wow what happened? Then she looked at Maisie._ One monkey two monkey Kouichi is cute._

"Um guys I can read your minds," Sophie muttered.

"What am I thinking?" Asked Takuya. Sophie went bright red.

"I'd rather not say, ok your imagining me with large breasts," Sophie murmured looking disturbed.

"HEY SOPHIE I CAN READ YOUR MINK YOUR THINKING OF TAKUYA NAKED!" Maisie shouted.

"AAAH! It's true I can read your mind to, hey I look nice in your mind," Takuya considered.

"Maisie why are you imagining you and Kouichi having sex?" Asked Sophie. Maisie went red.

"Let me see," Takuya insisted.

"Oooookaaaay," He muttered looking disturbed.

"Hey I'm still here," Kouichi moaned. Everyone shot a look at him and Flixemon who was rolling on the floor laughing his ass of.

"Aw Kouichi your thinking of me and Takuya making out," Sophie cooed.

"WHAT HOW'DYA KNOW!" Kouichi shouted.

"Well now you're thinking of Maisie as a naked model, I can read minds!"

_**Izzy and TK.**_

"I've never noticed how hot you are TK," Izzy complimented.

"Right back at ya," TK replied. TK and Izzy started making out. (Disturbing I know --''')

_**The rest of them bastards.**_

"HAHAHAHA YOU LOT IS SO FUNNY!" Squealed Flixemon.

"Hey I can't read minds anymore can you two?" Asked Takuya looking disappointed.

"AAAAAAAWW I liked reading minds it was fun," moaned Sophie.

"Me too," Maisie hiccupped.

"I missed seeing what Sophie was imagining," Takuya groaned.

"Uh what did you read?" Asked Sophie blushing a little.

"Everything."

"Well I saw what you were seeing."

"Your so feisty, and that's why I love you." Takuya and Sophie kissed. Maisie and Kouichi stared.

"I told you they were making out," Maisie bragged.

"Foe once you were right," He replied.

"Come in you." Maisie pulled Kouichi into the lake.

"AAAHH it's cold." Maisie stopped him from moaning any more by kissing him.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/n There's still more I just ran out of ideas so if you have any give them to ME! That's also the reason I made TK and Izzy gay. Next chapter will be called.

*Spin the bottle.*


	7. Spin the Bottle!

A/n again special thanks to Princess Gatomon, Chillheart and Digimon Hero II! =^.^=

Chappy 7!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They were in the lake (still) making out; suddenly a girl came out of the forest.

"BROTHER!" Shouted the girl.

"Who are you?" asked Kouichi, breaking the kiss with Maisie.

"I'm your brother!"

"No your not you're a girl!"

"Am not, do I look like a girl to you?"

"Yes, you're wearing a dress."

"Never mind, but it's me Kouji!"

"Really!"

"Yes."

"GIRL PANTS!"

"HEY! Is that Takuya snogging someone?"

"Yes he's snogging my friendy Soppy!" Exclaimed Maisie.

"Soppy?" Questioned Kouji and Kouichi.

"Yes Soppy and my name is MaFanny!" Sophie and Takuya went purple.

"MMMMMMMM………….MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" They choked while laughing.

"What?" Asked MaFanny.

"What the fuck MaFanny!" Sophie laughed again.

"Oh shut up Possy I mean Pissy I mean Yippe I mean MONGOOSE!" Muttered Maisie.

"Huh," everyone said. Suddenly Zoe and JP came out the bushes.

"There you are Kouji; hey you found Kouichi and Takuya in a lake with two girls!" JP spluttered.

"Hi I'm MaFanny!" Maisie shouted.

"And I'm SOPHIE not SOPPY!" Screamed Sophie.

"MAFANNY!" Zoe squealed.

"She's actually called Maisie," Flixemon sighed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! LET GO OF ME YOU DOB OF CREAM HEAD!" Shouted a familiar voice.

"SNOWMON!" Shouted MaFanny. Bokomon, Tommy, Nemon and Snowmon being dragged by Bokomon came from behind a huge flower.

"Maisie!" Snowmon squealed. She broke free from Bokomon's grasp and ran to Maisie.

"It's MaFanny," MaFanny corrected.

"No it's MAISIE!" Everyone shouted.

"K k k k k k k k k k," Maisie spluttered.

"Oh my God Kouji, your still wearing it!" Zoe screeched.

"Well you told me I had to or you'll kiss me," Kouji shivered at the thought.

"It's not that bad," Huffed Zoe.

"Hey I have an idea why don't we use this very convenient bottle of vodka that I drank earlier on and play spin the bottle?" JP announced.

"But can't we all introduce ourselves first?" Tommy asked.

"Let's get in a circle and go round saying our names but first I'm going to get changed," Kouji suggested. He ran behind a bush pulling his real clothes out his pockets while everyone got in a circle. _FUCK! I LOVE TAKUYA SOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! _**Why is there a whale in the circle? **

"Hey small fry," Maisie muttered into Tommy's ear who was conveniently sitting next to her.

"My name's Tommy," He whispered back.

"Whatever, but I dare you to go up to the guy in the blue and yellow thingy and say…………." Maisie muttered very quietly, and she **DID** finish. Tommy got up went over to JP and shouted in his face. "I CAN SPEAK WHALE! MOOOOOOWAAAAH OOOOOOOHAAAAA HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLOOOOOOOO JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" (Ooooooh cruel.-_-)

"Uuuuuuh?" JP looked confused. Sophie looked over at Maisie then they both burst out laughing. Tommy ran back to his place in the circle and hid his eyes with his over sized mushroom hat. Soon after Maisie and Sophie had calmed down Kouji came back. _SHIT HE'S HOT WHEN HE'S NOT WEARING A DRESS! _**What took him soooo long? And why is Sophie staring at him in shock? And why am I sitting in a circle? And why do I smell crap? And why is Snowmon sleeping in my lap? And why do I love Kouichi? And why is my best friend Sophie? And why is my hair frizzy? And why did I burp just now? And why am I HUNGRY? And why are my pants wet? And how come we all popped out the lake like magic? And why am I asking soooo many questions in my head? And why do I always start the sentence with and? And why am I STILL doing it? And where's TK and Izzy? And Maybe there gay? And maybe I'm an alien invader from the planet fauidher!?**(So on so on.)

Kouji came into the circle.

"Um maybe I should start," Zoe said.

"Well I'm Zoe, that's ALL you need to know!"

"I'm Takuya, and I like playing in the water with Sophie!"

"I'm Sophie, and I don't give a damn!"

"I'm Kouichi, I'm EVIL MUWAHAHAHAHA!"

"I'm MaFanny….. I mean Maisie; um I want to shag Kouichi!"

"I'm Tommy, and Maisie made me do something embarrassing!"

"I'm Kouji, and I'm NOT a girl!"

"I'm Bokomon, keeper of the book!"

"I'm Nemon, keeper of my pants!"

"I'm Flixemon, the great and mighty!"

"I'm Snowmon, the sleepy!"

"I'm JP; I like chocolate of any sort! Now let's play spin the bottle, I'll spin the bottle in the middle of the circle and whoever it lands on I have to kiss, unless it's another boy!" JP spun the vodka bottle; it went around and around, then landed on MAISIE!

"NOOOOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO KISS THE WHALE!" She screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH I DON'T WANT TO KISS THE FUZZY HEADED GIRL!"

"I have a camera, so we can get photos," Zoe Pronounced.

"YAY!" Sophie yelled. Maisie and JP leaned in and kissed for two seconds, just enough time to get the snapshot.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Maisie squealed.

"Now it's my turn," Zoe announced. She spun the bottle……. It landed on Kouichi!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Maisie, Kouichi and Zoe.

They leaned in slowly looking sick, there lips met, the snap was taken, and then Kouichi puked into Zoe's mouth.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWW! HE PUKED IN MY MOUTH! Did you have eggs for breakfast? EEEEEEEEEW!" She screamed.

"I don't feel so well," Kouichi groaned.

"I'm scared now, because it's my gooooooo," Takuya shivered. He carefully spun the bottle…………………. Snowmon!

"Well that's disturbing!" Takuya considered.

"Hey I didn't know the Digimon were playing," Snowmon started hyperventilating. (I just ouse the biggest proper word I know!)

"Yes the Digimon will play!" Maisie shouted. Takuya groaned and bent down to Snowmon's level. _I can't watcheded!_** I just realized, I'm a girl!** Takuya got closer then kissed Snowmon. *Snap*

"I HAVE A FUCKING FURRY MOUTH NOW!" Takuya squealed.

"I'M NEVER GONNA KISS AGAIN!" Screamed Snowmon.

"Yay my go!" Maisie cheered. She spun the bottle.

"It go wound and wound like Kouichi's pe….." By then Kouichi had jumped on Maisie to stop her saying anything too rude. The bottle stopped on………..Tommy!

"I'm soooo unlucky today," Groaned Tommy. Maisie leaned in and gave Tommy a little kiss. *Snap* just about got the shot.

"I'm gonna go puke in that bath over there, how convenient," Tommy moaned.

"Fuck it's my go," Sophie moaned. Sophie picked up the bottle and balanced it on her head.

"Brrrrawww du du du du du du neeeeeeaaaw, I'm a plane!" Sophie ran about with her arms stretched out with the bottle balenced on her head.

"What the hell are you doing?" Asked Flixemon.

" I DON'T KNOW!" Sophie squeaked.

"Just SPIN the BOTTLE," Bokomon explained.

"OOOOOOOOOKAAAAAY Mr. Cream!" Sophie put the bottle down and spun it really hard.

"Oh fuck, I just remembered what we were playing," Sophie cursed. The bottle landed on……………..Kouji! Sophie's eyes went wide with shock.

"Looks like I have to kiss Sophie," Kouji got up casually. Sophie started to lean in but Kouji went the rest of the way faster. *Snap* They carried on kissing, Kouji entered his tongue into her mouth, and started searching her mouth.

"Uh guys this is a camera not a video camera," Zoe Piped up. _What the fuck am I doing, I love Takuya!_ **Uh oh looks like Sophie's gonna be a two timer from now on, Ooooooh I see Takuya doesn't like this. This is gonna be I-N-T-E-R-E-S-T-I-N-G!** Unfortunately for everyone they carried on kissing, Kouji was still scanning her mouth with his tongue only Sophie was doing the same to him.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/n 0_0 I don't know what I was thinking!

Well even if this was the worst chapter yet R&R!

~Flixemon~


	8. Guilt! Fanta! WTF!

T/n Yadda Yadda special thanks to the usual, blah blah blah! Sorry I'm getting slower I'm just running out of ideas got exams coming up getting distracted. Well Chapter 8 at last! Remember I'm just making this up as I goo along me never really have any ideas anymore!

_I HAVE TO STOP KISSING KOUJI I DON'T LOVE HIM!_ Sophie pulled away from Kouji and ran of into the woods screaming, "I want to go to the bull fighting!"

"Okay, that was weird," Zoe giggled. **Poor Sophie so confused and young, ooooooh my botty itches! Hmm maybe I should go fetch her like a good little puppy!**

"Sophie, come back!" Maisie shouted.

"Hey wait for us!" Flixemon and Snowmon squealed. All three of them ran into the forest after Sophie.

Takuya looked up from his deep thinking that was starting to hurt him.

"Sophie?" He muttered to himself quietly.

"SOPHIE!?"

"SOPHIE I'M COMING!" He yelled. He sprinted into the forest blindly.

"This is getting weirder and weirder by the second," Tommy considered.

"NOOOOOOOOO, SOPHIE!" Kouji shouted at the top of his voice, and randomly ran into the forest.

"Awww come on guys," JP moaned.

"Maisie I miss you like crap!" Screamed Kouichi, running the wrong way.

"Um?" Zoe questioned.

"I don't know slut!" JP protested.

"WHAT THE FUCK! ARE YOU CALLING ME A SLUT!" Zoe screeched.

"No," JP squeaked.

"NOOO SNOWMON, I LOVE YOU!" Bokomon randomly screamed, running after the others dragging Nemon with him.

"Hey Nemon you have my hat," Tommy protested running after Bokomon and Nemon.

"Tommy get back here!" Yelled Zoe and JP, also running into the forest.

**SOPHIE.**

_What the fuck was I doing? I was only meant to kiss him not French kiss him! _(A/n I don't know why they call it that it's quit annoying.)

She suddenly stopped.

"Wait were am I going?" _Fuck now I'm lost. _She carried on walking. _I wonder what my mum is doing, most probably drinking FAR too much booze. Hmm amusing, huh what's that light ahead, am I dead, I'd prefer to be dead than a two timer._

"HEAVEN I'M COMING!" She ran out of the forest to find herself on a beach.

"Woah!" She looked around her and saw loads of different tropical Digimon; she saw a sign which read 'WELCOME TO DIGIHEAVEN!'

"So I am in heaven," She muttered.

"That's right you're in Digiheaven!" Piped a Gomamon.

"What the Fuck."

"What's F-U-C-K?"

"Well I think it means sex."

"What's sex?"

"Uh…………. Are you old enough to know this?"

**Maisie (Flixemon and Snowmon got lost.)**

"Soapy I mean Shitty I mean Sonnimalitonanatoratatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatat!" Maisie was yelling.

**Crap I can't remember his name or gender, ooh I hope it's a girl, maybe she'd be pregnant with 10 babies and name one after ME! If it's a boy I want to slap him!**

Suddenly she was thrown to the floor and some random person started snogging her. **AAAAAAAAAH SOMEONE'S KISSING ME WHO ISN'T KOUICHI! **Maisie pulled away with all her force, to see it was Ozzie. (This guy is based on a boy I used to know.)

"Hey Ozzie not seen you for a while," Maisie piped.

"Shut up you saw me exactly one year ago, and man I loved you!" He snapped.

"You're hair is still long!"

"I'm leaving!"

"Good for you!"

"Goodbye sexy chick!"

"Goodbye hot person…………… Who I think I hate!" Ozzie walked away mysteriously. Maisie got up and walked towards Digiheaven.

"Ooooooh heaven for digidodo!" Maisie protested.

"Hey welcome to……." A Gomamon started but Maisie stood on him. Sophie walked past her.

"Hey Sophie I was just snogged by Ozzie!" Maisie shouted. Sophie spun around at top speed.

"MAISIE!" She screeched.

"Yep!"

"MAISIE!"

"Yes!"

"MAISIE!"

"Yer!"

"MAISIE!"

"*snort*!"

"MAISIE!"

"Huh what did you say?"  
"MAISIE!"

"WHAT YOU FUCKING ARSHOLE!"

"MAISIE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"MAISIE!"

"…………."

"MAISIE!"

"…………."

"MAISIE!"

"………….."

"MAISIE!"

POW! Sophie was knocked out.

"That's better…..OH MY GOD SOPHIE WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING ON THE GROUND!?" Maisie dragged her into a fur dye shop and sat her on the counter along with her self.

"Two fantas (Just incase you don't know what fanta is it's a fizzy fruit drink.) please!" Maisie said to a passing Tucanmon.

"I'll do my best," it replied. Suddenly Sophie and Maisie were moved onto a converter belt.

"Ooooh this thing moves!" Maisie squealed in delight. The converter started moving.

"Hey I don't want blue fanta Sophie can have that……I don't want the purple fanta either!" Maisie was saying from the inside of a 'fanta' machine.

"Hey stop pouring the fanta on our heads!"

"Hmmm what the fuck? Maisie were are we why is there BLUE fanta being poured on my head?" Sophie asked with a yawn.

"I don't know I only asked for two fantas."

"Eeeew it's sticky!" They both groaned. They came out the other side and were there was a huge mirror in front of them and…………..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! WHAT'S WRONG WITH OUR HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR!?" They screamed in unison. Maisie's once used to be blond hair was now a bright purple, while Sophie's once used to be brown hair was now a weird shade of blue.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH MY HAIR IS BLUE!" Sophie screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH MY HAIR IS PURPLE! Hey Sophie I know I love blue but that shade is just sick!" Maisie screeched.

"Tell me about it."

"Why?"

"What?"

"WHY?

"I don't get it?"

"Me neither."

"Hey fatbirdmon!" Sophie hissed. The Tucanmon turned around and looked at her funny. There was a banging from outside when Takuya and Kouichi flew through the window.

"Wow Kouichi didn't know you could fly!" Maisie squealed. Kouichi and Takuya got up and saw the two girls standing there with brightly colored hair.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Takuya screamed like a girl jumping into Kouichi's arms. Sophie and Maisie gave them the blank face.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH I WANT MY MAMA!" Kouichi cried like a baby collapsing on the floor with Takuya still holding on to him.

"Are you two gay?" Sophie questioned. Kouichi looked up at her with blank eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAHH! You look scary!" Sophie screamed. Takuya sat up too with the same blank eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAHH SOPHIE HE DOES TOO!" Maisie screamed.

_Flash back!_

Takuya and Kouichi had run into each other in the forest.

"Hey are you looking for the girls?" Asked Kouichi.

"Why else would I be here?" Takuya replied stubbornly. There was a dark mist floating around them.

"I feel weird," Kouichi muttered.

"Yawn…..me too," Takuya yawned. Both boys hit the floor and swapped bodies.

_End Flashback!_

(Before this gets confusing when I say Kouichi its Takuya in Kouichi's body and when I say Takuya its Kouichi in Takuya's body.)

Kouichi shook his head, and looked around him his eyes weren't blank but back to normal.

"Sophie thank goodness I found you!" Kouichi yelled. Sophie looked shocked.

"Em did someone hit you on the head or something?" She asked.

"No but my voice sounds weird."

"KOUICHI YOU TWO TIMER YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME!" Maisie screamed. Kouichi looked at her as though she was crazy.

Takuya got up and walked over to Maisie.

"What's wrong with your hair honey?" Takuya asked. Maisie was gob smacked.

"SOPHIE TELLS YOUR BOYFRIEND TO STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Maisie cried.

"ONLY IF YOU TELL YOUR BOYFRIEND TO STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Sophie yelled back.

"I think the girls are on drugs," Takuya concluded.

"Maybe a kiss will make them feel better," Kouichi suggested. Sophie and Maisie looked at each other both thinking the same thing. _**RUN!**_

Kouichi started running after Sophie while Takuya started running after Maisie. Sophie ran across the Digiheavenbeach while Maisie ran into the Digiheavenpark.

**Flixemon, Snowmon and Tommy!**

"Hey you two……. Em….. Fickmon and….. Slapmon," Tommy yelled running after Flixemon and Snowmon.

"It's Flixemon and Snowmon silly!" Snowmon cried. Tommy caught up to them.

"Have you seen Bokomon and Nemon they have my hat?"

"No," Flixemon sighed.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"Sophie's ran of Maisie's ran of Takuya and Kouichi ran into the forest of body switch over," Snowmon replied for him.

"How is that bad?"

"WHAT IF THEY MEET UP KOUICHI WILL BE IN TAKUYA'S BODY AND TAKUYA WILL BE IN KOUICHI'S BODY AND WHEN THEY LOOK IN THE MIRROR OR AT EACH OTHER THEY SEE IT NORMAL!" Flixemon spat out.

*Gasp*

T/n I never intended on this story going on so long! Even if it has gone completely of target. ^_^; R&R!


	9. Everyone's Magic

T/n I'M BACK!!

Kouichi = Takuya

Takuya = Kouichi (Confusing I know!)

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

**Sophie's side.**

Kouichi was catching up to Sophie before he relised something strange.

"I think I love Maisie…" He sighed.

"AT LAST YOU'VE FIGURED IT OUT!" Sophie shouted walking back to him.

"What!? You don't mind!?" He asked looking a little sad.

"What why would I care! I never have."

"What did I ever see in you!?"

"I have no idea!" Kouichi ran of to find Maisie.

**Maisie's side.**

"Takuya stay away from me!" Maisie squealed.

Kouichi ran out of nowhere and banged into Takuya, a huge purple light went around them and Maisie watched them switch bodies.

"Wow…..THAT'S WHY THINGS WERE CONFUSING!" Maisie laughed.

Sophie then popped beside Maisie.

"OMG, SOPHIE YOUR MAGIC!" Maisie screamed.

"No I'm just F-A-S-T!" Sophie did a little jog on the spot.

"Wandom!"

Suddenly Kouichi (They're in the right bodies now!) and Takuya started fighting over Maisie.

"Wait wha?" Sophie said looking upset.

"Awww don't worry Sophie you can finally have Kouji." Maisie tried to cheer Sophie up.

"I guess I did snog him but were is he?"

At that moment there was a puff of smoke then Kouji emerged topless.

"WHOA! THAT'S SICK PUT A SHIRT ON!" Maisie screamed falling backwards covering her eyes.

"What a big coincledincle! I was just talking about you!" Sophie said. Kouji looked down at himself then blushed.

"Stupid Wizardmon he said I wouldn't lose any clothing this time." Kouji rubbed the back of his head.

"I like it!"

"0_o"

"Not my fault…do you mind going into that shop over there?"

"Um……..ok….." Kouji walked into the store soon Sophie followed. Maisie came up and looked around.

"Phew I can't see any more chests…AM I SPEAKING TO MY SELF!?............I take that as a yes…."

"MAISIE!" Maisie shouted.

"Yes Maisie." Maisie answered herself.

"I'm bored."

"Me too."

"Do you like pig bottoms?"

"No but I LOVE KOUICHI'S BOOTY!"

T_T

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

T/n Short for my usual long ones. Well I'll try be quicker and longer next time!

Confusing the story eh, well next chapter will be the last.

LATERZ!

*DWFF*


	10. The First and Last Battle!

T/n WAH! LAST CHAPTER!

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

Kouji and Sophie had returned and Maisie was trying to get Takuya away from her, it seemed all normal. (Well as normal as these guys can get.) The ground started to shake and then the ground opened up, the whole digital world split into 21 pieces of land.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" Sophie shouted jumping onto the same piece of land as Maisie and Kouichi, closely followed by Kouji and Takuya.

"Looks like something's emerging from the ground." Kouji muttered frowning.

"Please don't be Lucemon!" Takuya groaned.

"SOPHIE!" Came a voice. Sophie turned her head and saw Flixemon.

"LET'S GO FLIXEMON!" She shouted she got out her digivice and somehow got Flixemon to Digivolve, the pink light went to Flixemon.

"Flixemon digivolve to…………..Flopixemon!" Flopixemon shouted. He jumped into the air and flew over to Sophie with Snowmon in his arms.

"SNOWMON YOUR TURN!" Maisie screamed.

"Snowmon digivolve to………….Snowgarurumon!" Snowgarurumon shouted.

"AAAAAH SNOWGARURUMON YOUR TO HEAVY FOR ME TO CARRY!" Flopixemon screamed starting to fall.

"Sorry!"

Snowgarurumon jumped and luckily landed on a piece of land.

"Flopixemon come take me to the same piece of land as everyone else!" Tommy shouted.

"Right!" Flopixemon carried Tommy to the others.

"LET'S EVOLVE GUYS!" Takuya yelled. Everyone nodded.

"EXACUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Everyone shouted

"AGUNIMON!"  
"WOLFMON!" (I can't put Lobomon I laugh every time I see it!)

"KUMAMON!"

"LOWEMON!"

"Maisie we can't evolve…" Sophie muttered staring at them. The ground shook again and then an angel flew from the ground.

"NO! NOT LUCEMON!" Kumamon cried.

Everyone including Flopixemon and Snowgarurumon charged towards him.

"So nice to see you all again!" Lucemon chuckled.

"BASTERD!" Wolfmon growled. Lucemon started shooting power bolts everywhere and most of them were heading for Sophie and Maisie.

"AAAAAAAAAAHH!" They screamed jumping about luckily dodging them all.

"GUYS WE'RE COMING!" They heard Zoe's voice.

"Shit not her again!" Sophie groaned while Maisie's eyes turned to crosses.

She and JP both evolved into Kazemon and Beetlemon.

"How come we can't evolve!?" Maisie moaned. They watched Flopixemon and Snowgarurumon fall to the ground.

"NOOOOOO!" They screamed running up to them.

"Sophie…" Flopixemon coughed.

"WHAT!?"

Both Sophie's and Maisie's digivices lit up and Flopixemon and Snowgarurumon started shining.

"I FEEL GREAT!" Flopixemon finished.

"WTF!?"

"Flopixemon digivolve to……..Jafoxmon!" Jafoxmon cried. Jafoxmon looked like a very big Flixemon with huge teeth two tails, huge claws and was much broader.

"Snowgarurumon digivolve to…….Snowangewomon!" Snowangewomon was Angewomon only white and had snowflakes on her armor and was stronger. They then flew of into battle once more. (Jafoxmon CAN fly.)

"What the?" Maisie asked.

"I don't know…" Sophie answered. They watched the battle which wasn't going to well suddenly Lucemon threw an attack at Wolfmon and Lowemon, it hit them both making them turn back and fall to the ground.

"KOUJI!" Sophie screamed.

"KOUICHI!" Maisie screeched. They ran to them.

"We're fine!" Kouichi called.

"We're going to have too go into battle again so we're going to give you two a spirit." Kouji told them.

"How!?" Sophie asked.

"Wait Kouji we can't!" Kouichi protested.

"We need help!"

"But the spirits won't go with anyone."

"Let's hope it'll make an acception." They pressed buttons on their D-tecters and a beast spirit came out both of them.

"Ok you girls figure this part by yourself." Kouichi murmured before evolving and going after Wolfmon into battle.

"Ok….HOW THE FUCK ARE WE SUPPOSED TO EVOLVE!" Sophie roared.

"I don't know..." Maisie sighed. Sophie took out her digivice and looked at it; it was half D-tecter. She looked at the spirit then it lit up and flew towards her.

"YAY! MAISIE TAKE YOUR DIGIVICE OUT!" Sophie cried.

"OK!" Maisie replied.

"EXACUTE BEAST SIRIT EVOLUTION!" Sophie yelled copying what she had seen Kouji do.

"What how is she able to evolve?" Kazemon asked shocked.

"I gave her my beast spirit, didn't think it would ACTUALLY work!" Wolfmon explained.

"Silviamon!" She finished, Silviamon was a wolf standing on all fours, she had dark blue fur with silver patches, she had huge sharp teeth and wings, she was related to Gatomon as she had gloves on her paws with huge claws.

"WOAH!" Maisie gawped.

"So that's what your beast spirit does to a girl…" Lowemon pondered. Maisie pulled her digivice out of her pocket and she to started to evolve.

"EXACUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Maisie copied Kouichi.

"It works?" Kouichi murmured, looking uncertain.

"Sabermon!" Maisie was now a saber tooth tiger type thing only black, furrier and with bigger teeth and laser guns.

"WHOOHOO!" Sabermon shouted running around.

"Maisie can't control the beast spirit!" Kumamon yelled dodging an attack from Lucemon.

"Maisie stop running around…" Silviamon groaned.

"WHEEEEEHEEEEEE I'M A DIGIMON!" Sabermon screeched.

"Let's get that boy angel ugly Digimon!" Silviamon howled. Sabermon stopped running and got serious. Silviamon started flying towards the others who got on with the fight, Sabermon ran to were they were.

**This is censored because of violence that may be unsuitable for young children.**

"There we go!" Maisie said rubbing her hands together.

"Your evil!" Sophie sighed.

Everyone started to get sucked backwards…

"WTF!?" Tommy shouted grabbing on to Takuya along with Zoe and JP.

"LET GO OF ME YOU THREE!" Takuya screams.

Sophie grabbed onto Kouji and Maisie clings on to Kouichi.

"You're going home…" Flixemon sobs starting to cry.

"NO!" Snowmon screamed crying as well.

"FLIXEMON DON'T FORGET ME, I'LL RETURN I PROMISE!!!" Sophie yelled shedding tears.

"I'LL RETURN WITH THE SOPHIE SNOWMON!" Maisie squealed.

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

T/n well that's the end! ^^ Hope you enjoyed!

Laterz!

*DWFF*


End file.
